Secret Relationship
by patz1307
Summary: Ron and Hermione have already been married. But Harry and Ron has a secret relationship. What will happen if Hermione finds out! WARNING! SLASH! M/M then M/M/F! THREESOME!
1. Bathroom

**DISCLAIMER:**

As much as I want to be the owner of the Harry Potter Universe, I am not. They all belong to the one and only JK Rowling. If I was the owner, it'll be all messed up and won't have any awards, nor would it have a movie. I do own the plot for this story, though. LOL.

**WARNING:**

SMUT. M/M/F. THREESOME! Don't like? Don't read! I'm not forcing you to. This is for pure fun and pleasure. Let's see if it's hot enough to get anyone hard/wet. Sorry, I just drank coffee and I'm pretty hyper today.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"Ron..." Harry gasped as he leaned back, grinding his arse on the tent forming on his best friend's pyjamas. Ron's hands were on his thighs, rubbing up and down on his skin. "Someone might see..."<p>

"I locked the door," Ron whispered, nipping on Harry's earlobe. "You can't say no, mate... You're so hard... Mmm... Makes me want to suck you dry... But I want you to cum while I fuck you hard against the wall. After that little footsie stunt during dinner, you got me rock hard."

"That's obvious," Harry chuckled.

"Fucker," Ron grunted, thrusting in and making Harry gasp. Harry was fully naked before him, preparing for a bath. He was still fully dressed, ready to go to bed and just wait for his best friend. But his erection wouldn't go away. He needed to fuck. He needed to fuck _bad_.

Ron muttered a wandless lubrication speel, impatient to do it by hand. Harry felt his hole slicked up and knew what was going to happen next. No prep, just cool, slippery, lube. He spread out his legs, his palms resting flat on the wall, almost bending over.

"Such a fuckable arse," Ron whispered huskily, pushing down the garter of his pyjamas down, revealing his huge erection. "Want me, Harry? Do you want your best mate to fuck you so hard, my own house would be rocking with you? You might not be able to walk right after? Hermione would even be wondering why you're limping."

"Oh _fuck yes_!" Harry gasped, pushign his arse out further. "Now, Ron! Please!"

Ron took hold of his own erection and positioned it before pushing in the head through Harry's tight hole. Ron smirked as he heard Harry moan, black mass of hair leaning against the wall. He kicked Harry's legs further apart and held the thin hips tightly.

"Ron... FUCK! _RON_!" Harry howled as the red head slammed into him, burying balls deep.

Ron wasted no time in waiting for Harry to get used to the intrusion. They've done it more than once, in places normal people wouldn't even dare to do it, and Harry would be more than familiar with how it felt being buggered in the arse. The red head set a brutal pace of slamming into Harry, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the small bathroom along with Harry's steady curses and moans of pleasure.

"Like that, Harry?" Ron panted, the grip on Harry's hips sure to leave a mark. "You fucking love my cock... up your arse... Like a fucking whore?" Ron leaned in and angled, his thrusts deepening, hitting the raven haired teen's prostate with each push. "Tell me!"

"_FUCK_! Yes, Ron! Oh fucking god!" Harry wailed, stars springing into his eyes as his prostate got brutaly hit over and over. Sweat was rolling down his back and forehead, prec-cum dribbling from the tip of his cock down to his balls. "Cum... Wanna cum..." he panted, pushing against Ron to get it deeper inside him.

Ron smirked and reached around the brunette's waist and between the Quidditch toned legs and squuezed the painfully erect cock. "Cum for me, Harry."

With the persistent pounding and stroking of Harry's cock, his mind went blissfully blank and cries poured out of the Golden Boy's mouth, voicing out his more than obvious pleasure. He was sent over the edge, his cum splashing over the tiled walls and over Ron's hand, body convulsing in the intensity of his climax.

Ron finally lost his control. He gripped Harry's hips once again and started to thrust wildly, the cum drenched hand nearly slipping off the sweaty skin as he pounded into his best mate. He gave out a loud grunt and finally came after a final push, his own spunk filling the smaller Gryffindor until it actually started to drip.

They held their postions for a while until they both were able to breathe properly. Ron slowly pulled out, the cum starting to drip down the Seeker's legs. Ron gave an amused smirk and conjured a plug and pushed it slowly in the still gaping hole, earning a soft moan from the brunette.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, voice still a bit hoarse from yelling.

"Wouldn't want my cum to go to waste, would we?" Ron chuckled, pulling up his bottoms. "Besides, this will keep you good and open for next time. Not to mention already lubed up."

Harry chuckled and stood straight, moaning as he did. "Merlin.. you are one kinky bastard, Ron."

"You love it anyway," Ron chuckled.

"Yeah I do. But I'm starting to feel guilty," he shrugged. "Hermione..."

Ron looked away and shrugged his shoulders as well. He and Herminoe had been married for over a year already, but what he had with Harry had been going on since fifth year. Before Harry went out with Cho. Before he even started with Lavender. That was more than five years ago.

"You know we can't keep doing this."

"We tried to stop before, Harry. You know how that always ended up. Always back to square one."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I'll go take my bath. Hermione might be back any minute. Me staying over every other weekened is suspicious enough. Male bonding or no. She's not stupid, Ron."

Ron nodded and gave Harry one last searing kiss before going outside the bathroom and going to his and Hermione's bedroom.

* * *

><p>An:

This isn't all about sex, you know! There is a plot. A very simple, thin line of a plot. Okay maybe this is all about sex... with a plot. Sorry! Halloween is just around the corner, though this isn't a Halloween themed fanficiton, this is a treat for everyone there! Chapter 2 of this very soon!


	2. Backyard

Hermione sat on the couch, a magazine in hand, as she waited for the two boys to get finished. She tried to pretend that it wasn't bothering, but she couldn't lie to herself... Not anymore.

She used to pretend that it didn't bother her. She used to pretend to be blind with all the looks her husband and their bestfriend were giving each other. She used to pretend she was deaf to the sounds they made when they think she wasn't listening or when they think it'd take ehr too long to get back.

Just like right now.

She could hear the loud moans. She could hear the swearing. She could even hear the sound of their skin against the other's and she didn't know how she should take it.

She loved Ron. Loved him more than anyone could actually know. More than she could actually show. She could remember how hurt she felt when Ron accused her of being in love with Harry. When he accused her of choosing Harry over him a few years ago. It hurt... because she knew deep inside the accusations were true as well.

She harbored feelings for Harry- feelings that she never acted on. Deep inside, a part of her loved Harry more than a brother. She knew Ron and Harry were more than friends as well, even back in school, and she was a bit jealous of that as well. If Ron could get them both...

She wanted them both as well.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Ron greeted as he came down the stairs and found Hermioneclreaing the table. Harry patting his already full stomach. e leaned in and kissed her soft lips. "Any left for me?"<p>

"Of course, Ron," hermione smiled and grabbed a full plate from the corner of the counter and placed it on the table. She accidentally sropped the spoon and bent over to pick it up.

Ron got a full view of her round arse peeking through her very short shorts and smirked to himself. He wasn't the only one. Harry raised an eyebrow, his eyes going a little wide. He could practically see everything she had to offer since that morning. She was wearing a very large shirt, but it was also very thin. The whole morning he could help but stare at her chest while they ate, it being clearly seen through the thin farbric.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione started as she straightened and handed him the spoon. "I'm going to see Ginny so I might be out for a while. Do you two have any plans for today?"

"Maybe go play a quidditch game or two," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah. Broom rides are always fun," Ron smirked, glancing at Harry who was fighting a flush on his cheeks.

"Okay. You boys behave. I'll just go get ready."

Hermione bent over and kissed the top of Ron's head and both boys were able to see her breast through the low neckline of the over large shirt.

Harry sat alone in the Weasley's backyard, polishing off his new 's not like he even played quidditch anymore, but he still did like to fly every once in a while to relieve himself from stress.

Suddenly, there was a pair of muscular arms winding around his waist, the targe hand cupping his crotch.

"I'd rather have you polish my wood," ron whispered hotly in his ear, rubbing his slowly awakening member.

"Ron..." he groaned, trying to mvoe away. "Hermione-"

"Already left," the red head cut it, kissing his neck. "We can do whatever we want."

Harry tried to move away but the arm around him prevented from letting him move more than an inch, insistently rubbing on his crotch. "Merlin, Ron... You're insatiable. Aren't you satisfied with Hermione? I heard you two going at it just befoer she left."

"Listening, were you?" Ron chuckled. "Oh, Hermione satisfies me, alright... But I am insatiable. Surprisingly, so is she. You wouldn't even believe the things we do."

"I'd rather not know you two's sex life."

"really? it's really quite hot. It can make you cum without having sex. I get hard just thinking about it." He pressed his own clothed erection against Harry's lower back to prove his point. "Especially when we did it in public."

"Public?" Harry repeated, eyes going wide. never in a hundred years would he think that Hermione would do such a thing. It was Hermione! She'd do nothing inappropriate in public!

"Yes... it was in public. It was in muggle public, even," Ron chuckled, slowly undoing the zipper of the brunette's pants, pulling out the rapidly hardening shaft, stroking it gently. "Do you want to hear what we did? Do you want to know how we did it?"

"N-no..." Harry's gasped as he felt ron's thumb graze on the swollen head. "Fuck, Ron..."

"It's a really good story, mate. A really hot one... You seriously don't want to hear it?"

"Fine!" Harry gasped again as Ron gave him a particularly hard squeeze. "Tell me the damned story!"

Ron smirked and returned his stroking to slow, almost leisurely. "We were on our way to her parents' place. And you know Hermione. When it comes to her parents, we have to do it the muggle way. The bus was full and one gent offered Herminoe his seat... probably because she was wearing that short skirt I love her to wear to much," he added as an after thought, grinning.

"The ride was slow, a little on the bumpy side and I was standing beside her. More than once,I was swaying her way, my crotch a little too close to her face. Good thing we were at the back of the bus. Know what she did?"

"No... W-what did she do?"

"She started nipping my crotch every time I swung towards her direction."

Harryb whimpered at the mental image that he got. Ron was huge- he had a buldge on his pants even when he wasn't hard. he can only imagine what that looked like. If he was a passenger in the bus, he wouldn't even care that they were doing it in public. He'd gladly watch and wank off to the sight. "Tell me more..." Harry whispered.

"My hand slowly went inside her skirt, making my way up to her pussy. And you know what, Harry?"

"What?"

"She wan't wearing any knickers."

"Fuck!" Harry gasped, bucking into Ron's hand. He never knew Hermione would be that kinky!

"I slipped one finger into her and she inched closer to my hand, whispering in my ear that she liked what I was doing. I inserted another finger, my thumb rubbing her clit. She was moaning quietly, her hand inching to my crotch. I was so unbelievably hard then. She started rubbing me through my pants, tracing the outline of my boner through the fabric. Slowly, she opened my zipper and pulled my cock out, stroking my like I'm stroking you.

"I was still fingering her then. She was so wet, the seat was becoming wet as well. Take a pick of what you think we did: Had sex in the bus or waited till we get off. Wrong answer means I would have to demonstrate what we did."

"U-Uhm... Waited... Oh god! Till you got off?" Harry guessed, leaning back against Ron.

Ron smirked, pulling out his own cock from his zipper hole and pulled down Harry's jeans. "Wrong."

Harry gasped as he felt the lubrication charm hit him and he was hauled up to the red head's lap as the latter sat down. "What're you-"  
>"I told you I'd demonstrate if you got it wrong," Ron moans grinding his erection on the brunette's arse. "Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered some sort of charm. I'm guessing it was a muffliato and muggle repelling charm, but my mind was to fogged up to even remember. I hauled her to my lap and pushed the back of her skirt up, grinding my erection on her."<p>

Harry moaned loudly, reaching behind him to graps the red hair, tugging on it.

"That's it, Harry. That's exactly what she did. Moaning like a bitch in heat, grinding back and tugging on my hair."

Ron lifted the smaller man and held his own erection, sliding in him, moaning loudly as he was enveloped in tight heat. His breathing was now obviously ragged as he tried not to move to have the otehr adjust. "Fuck... You make me want to pound into you."

Harry moaned softly and grinded down. "I dont mind... I wanna hear more... Tell me more what you and Hermione did..."

"She started to move up and down on me- Yeah, just like that, Harry," he purred as the brunnete started to move as indicated. "She started to move fast, the bus making her slam down on me hard. it was so fucking good. Ah, fuck! Yeah... She rocked onto me like she just couldn't get enough of my cock. She angeled and held on the front rail and I started to pound into her."

Harry moaned and half stood, his hand on the workbench to keep himself steady. "Fuck me, Ron. Fuck me like you did with Hermione. Fuck me hard!"

Ron growled in lust and grabbed Harry's hips into an almost bruising grip. He started thrusting, slamming into his best friend. He was brathing heavily, the table Harry was holding on was already creaking with the pressure of his thrusts. "Talk dirty. Hermione talked dirty. She told me how much she loved me fucking her. How she wanted it... Fuck, she was so loud."

"Fuck yes!" Harry moaned loudly, his prostate getting directly hit with every thrust. "Fuck me hard! Yeah, just like that! Horny bastard! Oh... Oh God, yes! Fuck, your cock is so big! Shit!" His hand went between his legs, wrapping around his weeping shaft and stroking hard in time of the red head's thrusts. "Fuck... Oh fuck... FUCK!"

Harry trembled all over as he came, spurting his seed on the table and the newly polished handle of the broom. Ron was thrusting frantically, the channel getting too tight for comfort, but so tight for pleasure. She gave a low growl and one last thrust, cumming hard inside his best friend.

Neither moved as they tried to control the tremblings of their body and to catch their breaths. Ron wrapped an arm around the other's waist, pulling the brunette down as he sat. Harry leaned back and gave Ron a small kiss on the lips, feeling the cum trickle down his arse cheeks despite having Ron's soft member inside of him.

"Oh my God!" came a high pitched gasp from the kitchen door.

Both boysfroze as they turned to face the direction of the voice. "Hermione!"

* * *

><p>An:

If I can praise my own work... this has got to be the hottest three shot fic I have ever written! LOL! One more chapter to go guys! No, I'm not abandoning "Secrets". I just Don't have the copy of the written manuscript with me, that's why. I'll be updating that soon enough!

Reviews are much appreciated!

_patz_


	3. Bedroom

The two men were frozen in place as Hermione ran back inside and up to the bedroom. ron swore under his breath, hastily pulling out of his best mate and tucking himself back in.

"I told you!" Harry hissed, hastily pulling his clothes together. "I told you we should've stopped! Now look! Hermione found out!"

"Shut it!" Ron snapped back. He was so pale already, his freckles were standing out. "God dammit. I thought she'd be gone the whole day, not just a few hours!"

They hurriedly went back inside the house and up to the master bedroom. Hermione was sitting on the bed, her face hidden in her hands, shoulders shaking as if in silent sobs.

"Hermione," Ron sighed as he approached his wife, sitting beside her on the bed. "I'm so sorry... I know it was wrong... We've been trying to stop... I just... I just coulsn't help it. We coudln't help it." He looked up at Harry desperately as if asking for help.

The brunette shook his head, hands shaking. "I... I should just go."

Hermione looked up and suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my God!" She laughed, shaking her head, now clutching her stomach. She fell back on the bed, tears of laughter streaming down her cheek.

"I think she's gone barmy, mate," Ron looked up, looking more confused than ever. "Hermione?"

"Did you two honestly think that you've been doing this for years and that I have no idea?" She giggled. "I've had my suspicions but I found out a year ago."

"And you're not mad?" Harry asked.

"Mad? Merlin! I've been trying to catch you two in the act for quite some time and always arrive just when you are done," she grinned, looking at her husband. "I think it's hot."

Ron looked down at his wife, a grin slowly stretching his lips and he leaned down at her. "So you think it's hot, huh?" He muttered, running his hand on her legs. "You've been trying to catch us the whole year?"

Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms around the red head and pulled him down, kissing him deeply as their lips met. Harry stood awkwardly by the door as his two friends kissed heatedly, watching Ron's body leand down and grind against Hermione's petite frame.

"I... I should just go," he muttered and turned around, only to have the door slam close before he could get out. "What?"

"Weren't you listening?" Hermione piped up, her wand held out, face pink and lips swollen red from kissing.

"So you've been trying to catch us for a year. You knew Ron was cheating on you with me, who is supposed to be your best friend," Harry muttered. "And I should just go."

"Go?" Ron laughed. "Merlin, you can be slow sometimes, mate. She's been trying to catch us because she wants to _join_ us."

Harry stared at two of his best friends as if they have gone crazy. "Y-you can't be serious!"

"Oh yes we are," Hermione grinned, pulling away from Ron's embrace. "Ron and I talked about having a threesome before, though he had no idea I was referring about you."

"Cheeky little devil, isn't she?" Ron chuckled, sitting up as well, beginning to nip Hermione's neck. "She's been giving hints about having a third party and making me feel all guilty. Now I found out she wanted a third party."

Harry's eyes went wide as Ron blindly unbuttoned Hermione's blouse from behind, his lips working on her neck. Hermione was giving out small moans of pleasure, reaching behind and running her hand through the bright red hair. Soon enough, her blouse were pulled down form her shoulders, reaviling a red lacy bra cupping her perky breasts.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Ron chuckled, cupping one breast. "Not to mention kinky. Most of her underwear consists of lace... And she to buy new ones everytime because I tear most of them off. Hermione, love... Why don't you indulge our friend here?"

"With pleasure," she purred.

Harry stood frozen as Hermione stauntered her way towards him, his eyes wide, raking over her body. Who would've thought that their favorite braniac was lean and curvy under those bulky jumpers she wore. Breasts that he could easily cup in his hands, small waist, curved hip that were still covered by her jeans. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"At least a part of you seems to be responding."

Her words finally snapped him back to reality and blushed heavily. he saw she was staring down at the bludge on his crotch and moved to cover it with his hands. "Sorry... I, uhm..."

He moved back until he hit the wall, still blushing as Hermione followed him and dropped to her knees. "You should just let her work her magic, mate. It's definitely mind blowing," he heard Ron chuckle from the bed.

hermione grabbed his wrists gently and pulled his hands away, leaning in and nipping the buldge. Her mouth traced the shape of his erection, making harry shudder as he felt her hot breath go through the fabric of his jeans. He gulped as she slowly took the tip between her teeth and pulled it down agonizingly slow, her hand dipping in and pulling out his throbbing cock, stroking it slowly.

"What do you say, Harry?" She murmured, running her tongue from base to tip. "Should I take care of this big problem of yours?"

Harry nodded dumbly, watching her as she smirked and slowly took the tip of his erection into her mouth. He groaned as she sucked on the tip and slowly started to bob her head, taking more inch by inch.

"Good, isn't she?" Ron called out from the bed, making Harry look up only to see his best mate divcested of his clothes, stroking his own erection. "Her mouth isn't only good at talking. That sharp tongue of hers is just made for cock."

Harry gasped as he felt the tip of her tongue press against his slit, making him grasp her hair tightly. "Fuck, yes..."

The bed creaked slightly, makign the brunette look up again. Soon enough, Ron was at his wide, kissing him breathlessly as Hermione continued to suck on his erection. Ron pushed his tongue into his best mate's, kissing him deeply. Haqrry started to thrust his hips, not able to help himself anymore, whining as the wzarm, wet, mouth decided to pull back.

"Well, boys... Think we can take this to bed?" Hermione grinned as she stood, making her way back to the bed already. The other two watched her as she laid back on the bed, legs dangling at the edge, slowly pushing her jeans down and revealing a matching red lacy knickers that was obviously wet in the center.

she gave out a soft mewl of pleasure as she ran her finger down the still covered cunt, pressing against her clit. "God," she moaned out. "You two kissing... It's the hottest thing I have ever seen. It made me so fucking wet..."

"Got a dirty mouth, doesn't she?" Ron chuckled, hearing Harry groan again. "Still a little bossy, too, even in bed. But if she's satisfied with what you're doing, she'll just start to moan..."

"You do know how to work with a pussy, right, Harry?" She grinned, pulling her underwear down, revealing pink glistening lips, the hair carefully trimmed and shaped. "Come and have a taste."

Harry walked over, pushing her legs further and give a small sniff. "Gods, Hermione... You smell wonderful."

She gave a small giggle that turned into a moan as Harry started to lick her softly. "More... God, that feels so good..."

"Do her clit, mate. She loves that," Ron suggested as he moved back onto the bed, Hermione reaching out and started stroking his erection.

Harry moaned and nodded, moving up a bit and flatly pressed his tongue on her clit, makign Hermione buck and moan loudly. He pushed two fingers into her wet folds, moaning again, feeling she would fit him perfectly.

Hermione turned into a moaning mess. She tried to stroke her husband's cock at the same time, but Harry's tongue and mouth was pure sin. He sucked and licked her nub, the slowing down to give her small cat like licks, his fingers working in and out furiously. She grasped the sheets as she felt her climax building, trying to hold it off longer.

ron smirked. He knew that look. Her eyes were closed, breathing heavy, lips slightly parted... He pulled down her bra cup and leaned in, sucking on her sensitive nipple, grasping the other.

"Oh God!" She cried out, body heavily shuddering as she came, her juices flowing into the brunette's mouth. "That was... Oh God, Harry..."

Harry chuckled as he stood, finally removing his clothes. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself. "We're gonna make it up to you, Hermione," Ron whispered beside her. "We're gonna make up for all the fucking you missed."

Hermione moaned as Harry pulled back, eyes filled with lust. "Fuck me."

Ron pulled her over and made her kneel on the center of the bed. "Mate, get behind her. Since you enjoyed licking her pussy so much, you can go fuck her as well."

Harry smirked and got behind Hermione, running his hand on her round bottom. "Fuck... If only I had known from the beginning, 'Mione," he muttered, pushing his erection slowly inside her, making her moan as well. "We would've done this a long time ago."

"Fuck," Hermione moaned, getting filled. She looked up as the bed dipped, grinning as she saw her husband kneel before her. She pushed herself up, hungrily taking his cock into her mouth, sucking hard.

Harry groaned, starting to thrust into his best friend, feeling hotter as he saw her sucking on another cock. He gripped her hips tightly, thrusting hard into her. "Fuck... she feels so fucking good, mate."

ron groaned and nodded, his hips snapping forward as well, reaching out and pulling the brunette in for a kiss.

Soon enough, Hermione was moaning even louder, the men's hips thrusting even faster. She pulled back, panting heavily. "Oh fuck... Oh God, I'm gonna cum... Fuck me harder... I'm so close... Oh God... Oh God!"

Harry groaned and stood steady, feeling her contract tightly around him. -he pants softly, grinnig as he was able to hold himself off, Ron grinning back at him.

"Think you can come one more, love?' Ron grinned, looking down at Hermione.

"Y-yeah," she breathes heavily.

"On your back, legs wide."

Hermione move forward, letting Harry slip out of her, lying on her back. She spread her legs wide, grinning as Ron moved behind the brunette. "Now this... is what I wanted."

Harry leaned forward, pushing back inside Hermione, hooking her leg over his shoulder. "Fuck," he moaned under his breath and he felt Ron push into him, tretching his already coated walls once more. He shuddered, feeling warm tight walls around him, his own hole being filled.

He gasped as ron pulled back, his own body moving back as well. it was a slow, steady rhythm, trying to get comfortable. Soon enough, they were a tangle of sweaty limbs, both Harry and Hermione moaning loudly as the thrusts became more erratic. The bed creaking beneath them as Ron started to pound into the brunette, pulling his body along and pounding into Hermione.

"Fuck! Oh god... Fucking pound me, Ron! Gonna cum!" Harry cried out, his balls slapping down Hermione's arse. He could feel hermione becoming tighter around him again, her own moans becoming louder against his ear.

It was a chain reaction. Hermione almost screamed out her climax, her nails digging onto Harry's shoulders, her juices, trickling down. Harry gave out a loud growl, thrusting hard, cumming deep inside her. Ron groaned, thrusting even faster, moaning out as he gave one sharp thrust, body spasming as he came inside his best mate once more.

Ron was first to pull back to let both of them breathe, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath.

Harry moved to Hermione's other side, in disbelief of what just happened. Ron was already cheating on his wife, who happened to be his best friend as well... And he just had sex for both of them.

Hermione giggled, although tiredly, glancing at both men. "Well? Are you two just gonna lie there?"

Ron chuckled and moved closer to his wife, pulling her to lie on his chest, arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Merlin, you are a genius, Hermione."

"Always the tone of surprise," she grinned. "Harry? Where are you going?"

Harry sat up, reaching down onto the floor to pick up his clothes. "I'm intruding a private moment. Ron and I should've stopped way before... especially when you two got married. I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Harry Potter, get your arse back in bed and lie you've forgotten, I've asked for this... and wanted this for so long. Now, it's obvious that Ron has no problems here, nor do I. It would be a lie to say you didn't enjoy what we just did."

"What Hermione is trying to say," Ron interjected before Hermione could say more, "is that we both want you to be with is. A third, if you will. Wizarding law has nothing against it. You're single. We want you. It's as easy as that."

"B-but..."

"You want us, too," Hermione sighed. "ron wouldn' have carried on such a relationship if it wasn't serious. I know he won't say anything, he is Ron after all, but we both know how he is. And I won't even think of a thing like this if a wasn't sure."

"What d'you say, Harry?" Ron asked, looking up. "Third is not exactly being a third wheel or an extra... just yu being a part of us."

Harry looked at his two best friends and smiled, moving back beside Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hermione smiled.

"You won't regret this, mate. Hermione has this double ended dildo that she fucked herself and fucked me as well!"

Harry groaned as his cock twitched in interest, mind branded with a mental picture. "Later. merlin, I'm with a kinky witch and an insatiable bastard!"

* * *

><p>AN:

Finally! the last chapter is up! So, I'm sorry about the looooooooooooooooooong wait. I lost interest in writing but the hiatus is now over! i'll be trying to update Secrets soon and look for the notebook where I originally wrote the story down.

Cheers! I LOVE REVIEWS! (honestly, it's the one who helped me decisde to go back to writing. i've been reading previous reviews on my work and pushed me to go back into it!)

_pat_


End file.
